Chocolates
by ShiroMoon
Summary: After Grimmjow's rank and arm are removed Ulquiorra does something...odd to make him feel better. GrimmUlqui


Grimmjow lay curled up in his small bedroom, his arm over his eyes, his jacket thrown on the ground in a heap along with the rest of his hakama. Stripped down to his underwear he turned onto his side, his hand slipping from his face to fall onto the soft mattress, the empty feeling intensified and he snarled, his foot kicked the wall hard. "Shit."

Two days. Two miserable days (or nights) since he had had his arm and his rank removed. His pride stripped away, leaving him miserable, embarrassed and angry. His powers gone, he was now as useless as the lower Espada, Arrancar, the ones he used to kill or bully now laughed or talked about him behind their backs, or even when he passed them. So, in other words, Grimmjow was not a happy camper. It didn't help that that drag queen Luppi had been the one to take his place as the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow bet everything he now owned in his small bedroom that Luppi laughed every time he sat down opposite Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra._

The man hardly even spoke to him anymore, regardless of the fact that they had currently been in a relationship for a nearly a week or so if you could call their 'relationship' a 'relationship', but they had never really spoke much anyway it was mostly just fucking, and then after that they'd immediately leave or , if they were too tired, sleep together. Grimmjow hadn't been the one to start it, it was actually Ulquiorra himself.

_Flashback;_

_Grimmjow sat up and so did the other Espada, all of them preparing to leave the meeting room, except Stark who immediately fell over and started to snore. Nnoitra laughed loudly and left along with Harribel and the old fart aka Barragan. Gin, chuckling, woke up Stark who jumped upon awakening and left as quickly as he had fallen asleep. Grimmjow stretched hastily and prepared to leave._

_The man opposite him, Ulquiorra, sat up as well, his green gaze stared over at Grimmjow for the briefest moment, that surprised Grimmjow slightly. Since when did Ulquiorra even bother glancing at him? Grimmjow smirked at him and Ulquiorra closed his eyes, showing his disinterest. Grimmjow chuckled under his breath. Ulquiorra started to leave when Aizen said. "Ulquiorra, there is something I need to discuss with you." Ulquiorra looked around. Grimmjow stopped walking and turned as well._

"_Yes, sir." Ulquiorra said, his tone slightly different, more curious than cold. _Well fuck he'll talk to Aizen like that but never to me. Fucker. I wouldn't be surprised if he were Aizen's sex-toy, _Grimmjow thought, suddenly having the strong desire to laugh, he left the room, chasing down images of Ulquiorra doing a strip tease for Aizen. That thought made him burst out laughing, _what am I, on crack?

_While walking the halls towards his room, Grimmjow's good mood vanished and he began to feel slightly disgusted at the thought of Ulquiorra even touching Aizen. _Bet he still does it though, the Shinigami probably even makes him suck his dick, _Grimmjow thought shivering at the thought, Ulquiorra just didn't seem like the type of person to lower himself into such an act, if Aizen ordered him to do it then Ulquiorra would probably be on the receiving end and he would be reluctant. He had pride too._

_And then he heard soft footsteps and turned his head, speak of the devil Ulquiorra was walking up the hall, probably towards his room. Grimmjow looked him over, he looked normal. _Wait a minute what the fuck? Why should I care what he does with Aizen? Not that I actually cared for a moment. Yeah.

_Ulquiorra walked around the momentarily frozen Grimmjow and suddenly Grimmjow had an idea, grinning he walked up to Ulquiorra and fell into step beside him. Ulquiorra glanced over at him and Grimmjow grinned at him. "So, how was it?"_

_Ulquiorra didn't respond, his large green eyes just turned their gaze to the path ahead. Grimmjow grinned wider. "Aizen can't even wait until he's in the bedroom when he's with you, I can see why."_

_Grimmjow tucked his hands into his pockets and walked alongside Ulquiorra, who's bored stare was now on him. Grimmjow smirked. "Rumors are bound." Ulquiorra blinked. "What are you implying?" Grimmjow laughed. "Ha! What you don't think people are gonna talk about what you two do in your free time? You've always been a favorite of his anyway, he probably asked you to get down on your knees and suck his cock the instant—"_

"_Disgusting. Those thoughts are nothing more than the pieces of your fragmented brain attempting to put together your own twisted version of events in order to get an emotional reaction out of me, you want to anger me in order to fight you, well you are only making yourself look like an imbecile. Not that you never were one, Sexta."_

_Grimmjow sneered, Ulquiorra looked away and began to walk ahead._

"_Either that or you are wishing that I would do all of those things to you." Grimmjow stopped walking at once._

"_In other words, you are jealous of Aizen-sama, still not saying that you are right because you aren't." Grimmjow growled loudly, his hands curling into fists. "Fucker." Grimmjow snarled, knowing the man would be prepared, Grimmjow sprung. Ulquiorra turned around and made to grabbed Grimmjow's right fist which was extended towards him, Grimmjow changed directions, swerving to the right and using sonido to get right in front of him and swung his left fist forward within a second, Ulquiorra raised his hand and grabbed Grimmjow's fist, which was inches from his face._

"_Idiot. Did you really think I was stupid enough to insult you, turn my back on you, then not expect you to attack me? Don't be so predictable."_

_Grimmjow sneered, attempting to pull his fist from Ulquiorra's grasp._

"_Shut up."_

_Ulquiorra tightened his grip. "Let go you little fucker." Grimmjow snarled._

_The next thing he knew, Grimmjow was against the wall, Ulquiorra's knee between his legs, his arm still closed tightly over Grimmjow's wrist. What happened next shocked Grimmjow so much he forgot about being angry, Ulquiorra kissed him. Ulquiorra fucking kissed him. _

_Grimmjow's eyes were huge with shock, he was even more shocked when he realized just how fiercely Ulquiorra was kissing him. It was as if Ulquiorra had been wanting to do it, Grimmjow was now even more confused, his brain was scrambled._

_Ulquiorra's mouth left his and began trailing hot kisses down Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow shivered and then gasped loudly as Ulquiorra dug his teeth into a spot very close to Grimmjow's collar bone. "Shit…what are you…?" Grimmjow began but Ulquiorra's mouth claimed his again, this time his tongue ran over Grimmjow's bottom lip. Grimmjow didn't even hesitate and let him in._

_Ulquiorra's tongue invaded his mouth, running over Grimmjow's teeth and rubbing against his own tongue, the sensation was quite…good actually._

_The pale hand that gripped Grimmjow's wrist loosened and traveled up Grimmjow's bare chest, running over his muscled stomach and chest, pinching his nipple hard. _

_Ulquiorra's hips ground against Grimmjow's and Grimmjow felt the man's arousal through the fabric of his hakama. Grimmjow took that as a sign to join in. Grimmjow set his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and slowly slid it down his back, stopping when he felt his hand run over Ulquiorra's ass, which he immediately took a liking too. Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist before he slid his left hand into the back of the man's hakama and ran his hand across Ulquiorra's perfectly curved ass, allowing himself to slip down lower._

_The pale Espada moaned, his nails digging into Grimmjow's wrist, as Grimmjow's hand began to fondle his balls. Ulquiorra was panting softly now, his eyes closing tightly. Oh fuck that felt wonderful. Grimmjow retracted his hand and gripped the back of Ulquiorra's neck, bending his head slightly to kiss the man easier. Ulquiorra pressed himself against Grimmjow, running his erect member against Grimmjow's._

_Grimmjow growled into the other's mouth and allowed his tongue to move, rubbing against Ulquiorra's, curling around it, Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's hands slide down his side, the pale Espada's hands slid down Grimmjow's hakama to brush against the man's half hardened member._

_Grimmjow let out a gasp, throwing his head back, his eyes narrowing into slits._

"_F-fuck…" Grimmjow gasped. Ulquiorra's hand closed around Grimmjow's now hard cock and began to pump it through the fabric of Grimmjow's boxers. Shit why did he have to have them on at a time like this? _

_Ulquiorra now had a smirk on his face. "Is this what you wanted you little slut?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice low and rough. Grimmjow bucked his hips, his moans barely concealed now. "Take them off." Grimmjow growled, his voice shaking. "I'd love too," Ulquiorra said, his green eyes clouded over with lust. "But, someone's coming. If you want to continue this, follow me."_

_Grimmjow leaned against the wall, panting slightly, Ulquiorra's eyes looked up at him. "What was this all about?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra stared. "Have you made up your mind or not?" he asked somewhat impatiently. Grimmjow smirked. "Answer my question first." Grimmjow said. "And then I'll answer yours."_

_Ulquiorra nodded. "Maybe I was showing just how unpredictable I can be. Now…give me an answer."_

_Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra, he really had been enjoying himself. What did he have to lose anyway? Grimmjow sniggered and said. "Fine, lead the way." _

_End of way too long flashback;_

What had happened after that had been a mixture of pleasure and pain, mostly pleasure. Grimmjow had continued to see him after that, he had gone to see Ulquiorra while the man was in the shower and got back at him for making him, Grimmjow, the uke, that had been fun. Grimmjow didn't know what he felt for the fourth Espada, but he had a feeling the man liked him, just a thought.

But now even the 'relationship' had died. Along with his power and rank and didn't know why it had died, maybe when he lost his rank, maybe Ulquiorra refused to fuck anyone lower than an Espada, he felt used thinking that, maybe Ulquiorra had just wanted someone to fuck around with and that was all.

But if they had just been fuck buddies then why should it matter? Grimmjow couldn't explain why he felt like he needed to see the man or even hear him…

Nor could he explain why he felt like it mattered that they were no longer seeing each other since his rank had been removed. Two days…it wasn't so long, but it felt like he hadn't seen him in months. Maybe he was going soft?

Grimmjow turned over on his side, growling_. I am not going soft, especially over him. I hate him. It's just the sex I like anyway._

The former Espada finally sat up and punched his pillow hard, yelling out in anger. Life hated him. Grimmjow put his face in his pillow, his hands closed into fists. "Shit!" he snarled. He wanted so badly to sleep, but sleep would not come. Grimmjow often thought that maybe Aizen and that stupid Tousen should have killed him, but being the bastards they were, they decided to leave him alive to suffer and drown in anger and embarrassment and regret. And now, what, loneliness?

Finally, sick of trying to sleep, Grimmjow sat up, pulled on his pants and left the room.

The hallways were darkened, the windows he passed allowed shafts of moonlight to fall upon him. Standing against the wall, looking out of the window, speak of the devil, was the man he had been thinking about. Grimmjow froze in his tracks, his eyes widening. The fourth Espada's eyes were lit up in the light from the moon, his face upturned slightly to stare up at the crescent moon. His pale skin seemed to be glowing, he actually looked more sexy then usual.

Grimmjow swallowed. "Well, well, what are you doing here?" Ulquiorra stiffened slightly, his head turning in Grimmjow's direction. "Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow just nodded and walked towards him. "Your just doin' everything you can to avoid calling me by my first name, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra stared at him and said. "What are you doing up?"

"What are you going to do, order me back to bed? Well, I am not leaving until you answer a couple of questions."

Ulquiorra blinked and turned to face him. "Like what?"

Grimmjow growled. "I think you know what." Grimmjow approached him fast, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him against the wall. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly. Grimmjow took a deep breath and then began to vent. "What happened with you, why don't you turn up anymore? Or have I really been expecting too much out of our so-called 'relationship', I guess so because you stopped seeing me three days ago. No, we stopped seeing each other three days ago. The last time I saw you was after you came back from the world of the living saying you hadn't killed that Kurosaki kid, then I see you around, but what, nothing happens between us anymore! So, I guess now that I've lost my fucking rank and power thanks to your precious God that you've figured that I'm too low to be around anymore. So, why don't you tell me just where the fuck you've been? Or," Grimmjow smirked. "Have you really been with Aizen just like I expected from the start? Allowing the guy who took everything from me to fuck you while you just think it'll be okay to just not be around me anymore!"

Ulquiorra's eyebrow rose. "Yu sound as if you have grown used to my presence much more than you should have, Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow's hand grabbed his throat. "Answer my fucking questions. Now! I do not want to be messed with, do that again and I'll break your fucking nose, Shiffer!" that was the first time Grimmjow had called Ulquiorra by his last name. Ulquiorra seemed slightly surprised but closed his eyes and said. "First of all, I have been in the world of the living. Aizen-sama gave me permission to leave Hueco Mundo and take a short vacation for at least a week."

Grimmjow blinked. "Is that why you took so long in the meeting room that time?" he asked. Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes. Now in answer to your second question, I am in no way involved with Aizen-sama. Are you satisfied?"

Grimmjow let go of his jacket and backed off. "Right. So, while I had my rank removed and my arm sliced of, you in the world of the living? Wonderful." Grimmjow said sarcastically, and as he spoke he noticed Ulquiorra's green eyes dart over to the place where his arm used to be. Grimmjow swore he saw a look of guilt flash across the man's face.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That it was right for you to go against orders?" Grimmjow's hand clenched. "Shut it." He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Aizen-sama did not order you to leave Heuco Mundo, you left yourself, this is not my fault. Jaegerjaques, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, well, he did not tell us _not_ to leave Heuco Mundo, did he? So therefore did I really go against orders?" Grimmjow growled, his temper rising.

"It was in his understanding that I would be the one to get rid of that boy. Aizen-sama did not order you to stay in Heuco Mundo but he did not give you orders to leave it, did he? You were foolish."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled.

"You would still have your rank if you had stayed, Jaegerjaques. You shouldn't have done it."

Grimmjow's fist slammed into his face. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, he held his arm up to his face to stop the blood flow. "You _fucking_ son of a _bitch_! So I deserved it, did I? I deserved to have my rank removed? And of course you think I deserved it for crossing Aizen, for doing what I thought was right! You think I don't know it was my fault?! You think I need to be reminded? Ah, fuck it. What's the point of even talking to you?"

Grimmjow's door slammed shut, the blue haired Arrancar sat down on his bed, his arm behind his head, his stump of an arm stinging and throbbing, making him hiss in pain.

He hoped he'd die in his sleep, maybe Luppi would drop in and kill him? Maybe even Ulquiorra would grant him that wish. Grimmjow's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Ulquiorra lay there against the wall for a few minutes, his sleeve over his bloody nose, waiting for the flow to stop maybe. But he was actually in thought. A strange feeling was tugging at his heart, confusing him. _Why should it matter to me if I hurt his feelings. What he did was stupid, reckless even. _

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration when he realized that he was indeed feeling guilty. _Alright, maybe I shouldn't have rubbed it in his face like that…_Ulquiorra's thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. He only stopped when he felt a slight pain in his nose, Ulquiorra sighed, opening his eyes.

The Cuatro lay against the wall still, his eyes open. He really could not lie that he did like Grimmjow, perhaps more than he ought to. And now he might as well have destroyed that. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and he felt annoyance that he was actually admitting such a thing to himself, the fact that he actually cared about whether or not he had destroyed whatever it was that they had had for a short amount of time annoyed him even more.

He needed to get out for a bit, breathe some actual air and just…get out.

Ulquiorra walked towards the doors that would take him out of Las Noches, which were twenty lefts, five rights, and about twenty five corridors away.

_Don't hate me._

Grimmjow dreamed a strange dream.

_In his dream, Aizen sat in a throne atop a pedestal with a lei in the color of pink around his neck, with flowers in his hair. He was even wearing a pink kimono! Below him, Tousen and Gin were waving large flags that bore a smiling Aizen's face upon it, with big yellow letters saying "ALL HAIL AIZEN!" One by one the Espada came forward, all smiling brightly, even Stark, and kissed Aizen's feet and ring before going back down the fifty stairs that lead up to the pedestal. Ulquiorra stood behind Grimmjow, with a pink top hat on his head, Grimmjow could see the admiration and love in his eyes as he looked up at Aizen. _

_It infuriated him._

_Ulquiorra climbed up the stairs and kissed Aizen's feet and ring, Aizen placed a hand on Ulquiorra's head, smiling gently._

_Aizen looked down at Grimmjow, now smirking. "Well, are you coming Grimmjow? Get up here and bow down to the god of this new world."_

"_NO!"_

_And Grimmjow's fist swung at him, regardless of the fact that Aizen was at least fifty feet of the ground._

"Ow."

Grimmjow's eyes opened.

It was not Aizen, but Ulquiorra, he had hit Ulquiorra…again. _Shit. _Grimmjow's stared at Ulquiorra, his mouth hanging open in shock, his eyes wide. His fist was still against Ulquiorra's cheek. "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow blinked at him. Ulquiorra's hand gripped his wrist and gently removed Grimmjow's fist from his face. Grimmjow stared. "Oh, it's you." he grumbled.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Ulquiorra nodded swiftly and his green eyes glanced around the room nervously for a moment. Grimmjow got into a comfortable sitting position on his bed and said. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Ulquiorra himself didn't seem to have an answer because he took a few seconds to reply. "I'll only be here for a minute." Grimmjow continued to glare at him.

"Get out." Ulquiorra stared. "It is even more inappropriate to order me around given the position you are in."

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow snarled, throwing a heavy swipe at Ulquiorra's head but, seeing that he had no left arm and therefore no arm to support him, he fell on his side. Grimmjow cursed softly, growling in frustration and humiliation, Ulquiorra felt something akin to pity at that moment.

"Have you had your wound cleaned?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Aw, you worried about me?" Grimmjow said, smirking as he attempted to push himself up. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Not in the least."

"Then get the fuck out. And what do you _think_ I would do with my new stump? Let it rot up, when it's so useful already?" Grimmjow snarled, his voice rising.

Grimmjow was now lying on his back, his head resting against his pillow, his arm thrown over his eyes. "If you don't get out…Ulquiorra, just go away."

The pale Espada stared at the former Sexta and fumbled in his pocket. "Have it your way." Ulquiorra pulled out a small box from within his pocket and dropped it next to Grimmjow on the bed. Grimmjow heard the small, soft, thud and swung his arm away from his face.

It was a small brown box, wrapped in a thin green ribbon to keep the lid on. Grimmjow stared at it before snatching it up. "The hell's this?" he asked, giving the box a small shake, his head tilting slightly. "It's probably the only thing I've come to like in the human world. It's a thing called 'chocolate'. It's actually very good."

Grimmjow stared at him suspiciously and Ulquiorra said. "I have not poisoned it." The man stared Ulquiorra in the face, his blue eyes piercing into Ulquiorra's green eyes. Grimmjow's teeth gripped the ribbon and easily ripped it off. He opened the box and stared curiously at the well made chocolates in it. It smelled…nice. Grimmjow hesitantly picked one up and popped it into his mouth. It was good, very good, soft and sweet, it almost melted in his mouth.

Grimmjow helped himself to another one and then he realized something, Ulquiorra wasn't eating any. Ulquiorra got these for him, for Grimmjow. Why the fuck would he do that?! Grimmjow pushed the chocolate into the side of his cheek as he thought about this. Ulquiorra watched him, almost nervously. Grimmjow met his gaze and said. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, cocking his head again.

Ulquiorra started, eyes widening slightly. He met Grimmjow's blue gaze and swallowed. "I…" he had been hoping to avoid this question, he had been hoping to just give him the chocolate and leave, just instead found himself unable to leave. He didn't want to. The green-eyed Espada looked at Grimmjow before he inhaled silently and said slowly.

"I was informed that chocolate made humans… feel better," Ulquiorra could feel his face heating up as he spoke. "But," he added "Seeing that you and I are not human, it probably won't have the same effect." Grimmjow was surprised. Ulquiorra had been trying to make him feel better. Of course, nothing would make him feel better about losing his arm and rank but…but Ulquiorra had actually tried to make him feel better, Grimmjow could not help but feel warm inside. Ulquiorra actually cared about him, no matter how little he showed it, he really did care.

Grimmjow blinked at the man in front of him not sure what to say. Ulquiorra was staring at the floor, waiting for Grimmjow to either laugh or mock him, when neither came he looked up. Grimmjow was staring silently at the box of chocolates in his hand, he seemed to be in thought. Grimmjow looked up and found Ulquiorra's eyes on him, the man hastily looked away.

Then Grimmjow noticed something so unusual he dropped the box onto his bed. Ulquiorra Shiffer the stoic fourth Espada was blushing. That was probably the cutest thing Grimmjow had ever seen in his whole life. Grimmjow smirked and stood up. Ulquiorra saw movement from the other man in the room and glanced over at Grimmjow, only to find Grimmjow in front of him, before Ulquiorra knew it, Grimmjow had his remaining arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders, his face now buried in Ulquiorra's neck.

The pale Espada's eyes widened in shock. "What? Grimmjow…?" Ulquiorra stammered. He shivered when he felt Grimmjow's hot mouth on his neck, licking and gently sucking at his pale white skin. "Ulquiorra, your blushing." Grimmjow's voice was slightly taunting now. Ulquiorra's hand placed itself gently on Grimmjow's warm chest, his heart was thudding slightly faster than usual. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, embarrassed beyond belief.

"That is just," Grimmjow's tongue began rubbing against Ulquiorra's earlobe, his teeth gently brushed against that sensitive area and Ulquiorra moaned softly. "cute." Grimmjow whispered, now grinning as his hand gripped Ulquiorra's shoulder. "You are just too cute Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra shivered as he felt Grimmjow's teeth nipping his earlobe, his soft breathing was slightly comforting in Ulquiorra's ear. Did Grimmjow forgive him then? Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's hand pull him closer until Ulquiorra's head rested against the crook of his neck.

Ulquiorra breathed him in, closing his eyes. Grimmjow's hips moved slowly against his and Ulquiorra bit down on Grimmjow's neck, the other man growled in response to the sudden pain. The hand on Grimmjow's chest pushed the man back and Ulquiorra pushed him gently onto the bed. Grimmjow barely had time to register what had happened before Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's face into his hands and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow just lay there on the bed, feeling Ulquiorra's hands on either side of his face, his soft lips moving against his. Ulquiorra kissed him in a way close to need, almost desperation. That was not like him. But Grimmjow responded, wrapping his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder's again, pulling him closer, allowing his eyes to close. Grimmjow's tongue ran across Ulquiorra's bottom lip and moaned gently when Ulquiorra's tongue curled around his. Ulquiorra's hand traveled further up Grimmjow's face, his fingers curling in his soft hair.

Ulquiorra moved away to catch his breath, his hands still resting on Grimmjow's face. Ulquiorra sighed and crawled up to Grimmjow's pillow and lay down on his stomach, his eyes closing. Grimmjow crawled over to where Ulquiorra was lying and lay down on his back, reaching around Ulquiorra's back to pull another chocolate from the box and Ulquiorra did the same. The two lay there in silence, either eating chocolate or just lying still.

Grimmjow stared up at the ceiling, his hand lying against his side. He heard rustling and saw Ulquiorra had turned over onto his back. Ulquiorra dropped one of the chocolates into his mouth, chewed and then swallowed. He then reached for another one. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. "Oi! Just how many have you had?" Ulquiorra stared dully. "Five." "Oh, well I only had…five…" Grimmjow said, counting up on his fingers. "How many are left?" Grimmjow asked him. Ulquiorra peered in the box and tipped it upside down. A single chocolate fell onto his chest, rolled off and fell onto the bed right in between the both of their hands.

It happened at the same time, they both snatched at it. Ulquiorra caught it. Grimmjow gaped. "Aw c'mon!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked him, smirking. "Your going to get upset over a chocolate?"

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ulquiorra had already sucked the chocolate into his mouth. Grimmjow stared at him, watching him chew it. _Choke._

Then an idea came to him. Grimmjow smirked. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _Oh no, he wasn't going to…_He was.

Grimmjow leaned in and crushed his lips against Ulquiorra's, his tongue licking at Ulquiorra's lips hungrily, licking away any traces of chocolate. Grimmjow's tongue invaded Ulquiorra's mouth, running over Ulquiorra's tongue, exploring, tasting, Ulquiorra responded, just for the challenge's sake. The two lay there, Grimmjow half on top of Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra half sitting up in order to kiss him better. They both pulled away, panting heavily, both their mouths covered in chocolate. Ulquiorra licked the side of Grimmjow's mouth. "I won." He said, a smirk obvious on his face.

Grimmjow glared harder. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Grimmjow, shut up." Ulquiorra lay back down, his head falling against the pillow, licking his lips. Grimmjow's single arm had been in use for so long it was hurting. Grimmjow attempted to move it only to have it collapse underneath him. Grimmjow's head fell against Ulquiorra's chest, causing the other man to jump slightly. Ulquiorra looked down at the blue haired man and said. "Get up, Grimmjow. Grimmjow?"

No response.

Oh shit.

Ulquiorra looked down, and then listened carefully. Grimmjow's breathing had slowed, his arm was draped across Ulquiorra's stomach. His eyes were closed and he was not frowning like he usually did, he looked peaceful. Ulquiorra sighed. How could he wake up someone who had that look on their face?

_It's just because it's Grimmjow. You wouldn't think twice before waking anyone else up._

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head. He looked down at the sleeping man and stared. "No normal person can fall asleep that fast…" he murmured, lying back down on the soft pillow and sheets. He hesitantly placed his hand on Grimmjow's arm and closed his eyes.

But then again, whoever said that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was normal anyway?

Argh this was a pain to write. I really need to learn how to write smut. xP

Oh well, I am somewhat satisfied, damn I am so tired. I stayed up late finishing this. Happy 2010!!

Long live the GrimmUlqui!!

-points to review button- reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
